Operatie Chariot
Operatie Chariot, ook wel de Raid op Saint-Nazaire genoemd, was een deels succesvolle Britse kust- en havenaanval tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog op de zwaar verdedigde dokken in de haven van Saint-Nazaire in bezet Frankrijk, in de nacht van 28 maart 1942. De militaire operatie werd ondersteund door de Royal Navy en commando-eenheden onder leiding van Louis Mountbatten's samengestelde Operatie. HMS Campbeltown De verouderde torpedobootjager HMS Campbeltown onder bevel van luitenant-ter-zee Stephen Halden Beattie en vergezeld door 18 lichte motorsnelboten, ramde in Saint-Nazaire de caissonsluisdeur van het Normandiedok-droogdok en werd daarna uren later opgeblazen, terwijl ze vast lag op de sluisdeur in het droogdok. De commando's landden in de dokken en vernietigden verschillende dokconstructies vooraleer er pogingen werden ondernomen tot de uitbreiding van de gevechten. In totaal werden 169 Britse commando's gedood en 214 krijgsgevangen genomen: 22 commando's ontsnapten terug naar Groot-Brittannië in de motortorpedoboten (MTB's) en 5 man ontsnapten via Spanje terug naar Engeland. Aan Duitse zijde waren 400 doden en 127 gewonden. Deze Duitse doden en gewonden waren niet alleen gevallen in de strijd, maar ook door de oorzaak van de explosie van de ondermijnde HMS Campbeltown in het droogdok, die rond de middag van 29 maart ontplofte. Ook werden zo'n ongeveer 300 Franse havenarbeiders uit represaillemaatregel doodgeschoten, evenals hun eigen mensen van Organisation Todt. Resultaat Het verlies van het droogdok van Saint-Nazaire belemmerde menige zware Duitse oorlogsbodems van enige herstelling die er waren tijdens hun terugkeer naar de thuiswateren. Hier konden de slagschepen Bismarck, Tirpitz, Gneisenau, Scharnhorst en andere grote oorlogsschepen in afmeren voor herstelling. De beruchte Bismarck daarentegen, was toen al op 27 mei 1941 uitgeschakeld door de Britse Marine en zonk op 650 zeemijl voor de kust van Brest, Frankrijk. Vijf Victoria Crosses werden aan de mannen uitgereikt die betrekking hadden in deze raid, welke ze werd genoemd: The Greatest Raid of All. Het Normandiedok-Droogdok Grondplan van de haven van Saint-Nazaire in 1942. Links de Avant-Port met de Zuidsluis. Onder is de in- en uitgang van het Droogdok-Normandiedok en de Oude Ingang met de Oude Pier]] Verscheidene hoofdzaken van Saint-Nazaire maakten deze verdienstelijke aanval nodig. De hoofdaanval was de Forme Ecluse Louis Joubert, de grootste droogdok in de wereld in die periode, in staat om het grootste slagschip van de Kriegsmarine, het enige dok aan deze zijde van de Atlantische Oceaan, te ontvangen en herstellingen te laten uitvoeren. De Britten drongen aan voor een actieonderneming, met een mogelijke gelegenheid voor een marine- en commandoaanval tegen de Duitsers, ter voorkoming en uit vrees dat het slagschip, de Tirpitz zou overgebracht worden naar Saint-Nazaire. Dit betekende een bedreiging voor de Britse kust en scheepvaart. Het dok werd gebouwd tussen 1928 en 1935 voor het dokken van het toemalige Franse passagiersschip SS Normandie en eveneens werd het Normandiedok ernaar genoemd. Het Normandiedok-droogdok was 350 meter lang en 50 meter breed. Aan de ene kant komt ze uit in de Penhoëtdok en aan de andere zijde geeft ze toegang aan de Loire-zeezijde. Het sluisdok bevatte caissonsluisdeurconstructies, elk 51 meter lang en 11 meter breed van samengestelde constructies van stalen holtegeleiderschachten. Alsook met het droogdok was de ingesloten haven met een nieuwe onderzeebootbasis voorzien, gebouwd door Organisation Todt, met 14 enorme onderzeebootbunkers, met aan de overzijde nog één onderzeebootbunker waarin nu de museum-onderzeeboot Espadon gemeerd ligt, een voormalige Franse onderzeeër, die men kan bezoeken. Dit alles was verbonden met de zee via twee in- en uitgangen die beiden werden bediend met sluissystemen, een oostelijke toegang naar het Normandiedok en een zuidelijke toegang met de Nieuwe Ingangsluis, naar de Avant-Port (Voorhaven) (1907) . De Duitse kust- en havenverdediging De Duitse kust- en havenverdediging te Saint-Nazaire werden voorzien als tweede verdedigingsvoorzorg in het Westelijke gedeelte van Frankrijk, na die van Brest. Aan beiden zeezijden van de heenweg werden kustversterkingen aangebracht, die bemand werden door het 280ste Kriegsmarine Artillerie Bataljon (onder bevel van Edo Dieckmann) en het 22ste Kriegsmarine Flak Bataljon (onder bevel van C. C. Mecke). De fortverdedigingen op de noordelijke zijde waren versterkt met vier 150-mm Houwitsers, vier 170-mm kanonnen en vier 75-mm kanonnen te Chémoulin, ten zuidwesten van Saint-Nazaire, en vier 88-mm kanonnen en tien 20-mm of 40-mm kanonnen te Villès Martin, dichtbij Saint-Nazaire. Verderop in La Baule-Escoublac waren 105-mm kanonnen aanwezig en twee 240-mm mobiele spoorwegkanonnen opgesteld. Over de zeearm vanaf Saint-Nazaire stonden weer vier 75-mm kanonnen opgesteld in Saint-Gildas-des-Bois, een ander viertal kanonnen waren in Le Pointeau en tien 20-mm kanonnen te Mindin aanwezig. In het havengebied stonden overal 30 vrijstaande 20-mm kanonnen, met daar rondom vijftien 40-mm kanonnen en een flakschip, de Sperrbrecher 137 die net buiten de haven lag. Zware anti-vliegtuigverdedigingen waren eveneens opgesteld in de stad. Radarstations waren operationeel in Le Croisic en te Saint-Marc-sur-Mer en op alle Duitse posities stonden grote zoeklichten opgesteld. Om en bij de 1.000 man troepensterkte in Saint-Nazaire moesten dit alles verdedigen en bewaken en daar waren nog eens zo'n 5.000 man aan militair personeel in de stad aanwezig. Met inbegrip van de onderzeeboten als de Kriegsmarinesterkte in Saint-Nazaire was dit alles nog eens met tien mijnenvegers en vier torpedoboten, de geduchte E-boten (Endlösung-bote) of ook S-boten (Schnellbote), vertegenwoordigd. Het Britse plan De Britse torpedojager HMS Campebeltown was een verouderde Amerikaans oorlogsschip, de voormalige USS Buchanan (DD-131), die overgebracht werd naar de Britten in het begin van de oorlog, als deel van de Amerikaans-Britse Torpedobootjagersoverdracht Overeenkomst. De Campbeltown onderging een gedaanteverwisseling, zodat ze geleek op een Duitse Möwe-klasse-torpedobootjager, alhoewel de gelijkenis verre van perfect was. Deze actie van de ombouwoperatie had alleen 12 dagen geduurd, met het veranderen van een Brits lijkende torpedojager naar de Duitse tegenhanger. Andere veranderingen werden gedaan met het verwijderen van de hoofdbewapening naar enkele QF 12-pounder (76-mm) kanonnen en acht 20-mm Oerlikon-snelvuurkanonnen. Twee schoorsteenpijpen werden verkort en twee werden verwijderd om de HMS Campbeltown op een Duitse Möwe-klasse-torpedojager te laten lijken. Voor het stuurhuis werd nog alles extra bepantserd om de brugbemanning nog beter te beschermen. De explosieven werden onderdeks geplaatst, net achter het 'A'-kanon, bijgevolg met 24 Mark VII dieptebomladingen, ingesloten in stalen tanks en betonnen omhulsels. Elke dieptebomlading bedroeg 132 kg amatol die een totale explosieve gewichtslading gaven van 3,14 metricton. De torpedobootjager was bedoeld voor het rammen van de caissonsluisdeur van het droogdok en hem pas daarna te verlaten, vooraleer ze uren later zou ontploffen in het droogdok. De HMS Campbeltown stond onder bevel van luitenant-ter-zee Stefhen H. Beattie en de bemanning werd gehalveerd tot 75 matrozen. De Campbeltown werd vergezeld door motorsnelboten (ML's (Motor Launches)), de motortorpedoboot MTB 74 en de motorkanonneerboot MGB 314. Verder voerden nog twee torpedojagers mee, de HMS Atherstone en de HMS Tynedale, beiden van de Hunt-klasse. Het aantal manschappen die meededen aan deze moedige actie bedroeg 611 commando's. De marinebevelhebber was kapitein-luitenant Robert E. D. Ryder en de commando's werden geleid door luitenant-kolonel August C. Newman. De commando's werden ingedeeld in drie afzonderlijke groepen, twee op de gewapende ML's motorboten en een groep op de HMS Campbeltown. De commandogroepen werden verder gescheiden binnen de vernielings- en beschermingsgploegen. De vernielingsploegen hadden elk zo'n 30 à 40 kg springstof mee, evenals ontstekingslonten, voorhamers, sloophamers en bijlen. De vernielingsploegen waren afgeladen met deze gereedschappen en springladingen en waren maar gewapend met pistolen, terwijl de beschermings- en verdedigingsploegen bewapend waren met Thompsonmachinegeweren, handgranaten en stenguns. Zij moesten hun kameraden beschermen en verdedigen terwijl hun makkers de vernielingstaken uitvoerden. Het bombardementsondersteuning werd uitgevoerd door 35 Armstrong Whitworth Whitley-bommenwerpers en 25 Vickers Wellington-bommenwerpers. Althans werden deze luchtstrijdkrachten in hoge mate in hun aanval beperkt alvorens de operatieduur noodzakelijk was voor de RAF Bomber Command. Hun doeltreffendheid en actie werd verder nog eens beperkt door de orders van Churchill tot het minimaliseren van Franse burgerslachtoffers. Tevens was dit luchtbombardement door de RAF ook bedoeld als afleidingsmanoeuver, daar het alleen maar om een luchtaanval zou gaan en dat de Duitsers geen vermoeden zouden krijgen van een massale scheeps- en commandoaanval vanuit zee. Raid op Saint-Nazaire De militaire strijdmacht die voor de raid uitgekozen was, bestond uit Number 2 Commando, geleid door luitenant-kolonel A. C. Newman en 8 vernielingsploegen, samengesteld uit manschappen van de Commando's Number 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9 en 12. Ze werden voor hun taak opgeleid door kapitein Pritchard. De planning begon ongeveer in februari 1942 die natuurlijk de grootst mogelijke geheimhouding vereiste. De Commando's werden samengesteld alsof ze een bepaalde opleidingstraining moesten ondergaan en werden aan boord van de Princess Josephine Charlotte in Falmouth in Cornwall samengebracht. Uiteindelijk vertrok de strijdmacht op 26 maart 1942 om 14.00 u uit Falmouth en voerden in drie colonnes met een snelheid van 14 knopen (26 km/u), richting de Zuid-Bretonse kust voor de aanvang van Operatie Chariot. Op 27 maart, de tweede dag van de uitreis werd een Duitse U-boot, de U-593 waargenomen. De HMS Tynedale opende het vuur en wierp dieptebommen af op de ondertussen ondergedoken onderzeeboot. De expeditie liep toen haar koers aan naar La Pallice, maar dat nam niet weg dat commander Ryder dacht dat de U-boot hun positie zou doorgeseind hebben en genoodzaakt was om terug te keren en de operatie af te blazen. Maar later werd gebleken dat de U-boot alleen de torpedojagers had opgemerkt en waarschijnlijk niet de laag op het water liggende ML's had gezien. Even later werden een paar Franse vissersboten opgemerkt en één ervan, de Le Slack werd gepraaid. Alhoewel er niets verdachts werd opgemerkt aan boord, werden de Franse vissers overgebracht naar de HMS Atherstone. Het werd avond en omstreeks 20.00 u stopte de strijdmacht die op dat moment nog niet ontdekt was. De hoofdkwartierstaf stapten over op de MGB 314. Om 22.00 u werd recht voor hen een licht gezien van de Britse onderzeeër HMS Sturgeon, die als navigatiebaken dienst deed. De Britse strijdmacht trokken de Duitse vlag in hun masttop en begonnen de brede rivier, de Loire op te varen met voorop de MGB 314. Daarachter voer de HMS Campbeltown en daarachter 14 ML's in twee colonnes met als hekkesluiter de motortorpedoboot MTB 74. Ondertussen bombardeerden de RAF de Duitse stellingen in de havendokken van Saint-Nazaire. De expeditie voer zonder noemenwaardige hindernissen door de verraderlijke moddervlakten aan de monding van de Loire. De Campbeltown en zijn escorte gebruikten het springtij om over de ondiepten te laveren. De strijdmacht werd voor het eerst opgemerkt door de vijand om 01.15 u, door het maanlicht en toen om 01.22 u opeens Duitse zoeklichten vanuit de beide waloevers aanflitsten, werd de strijdmacht aangeroepen. Toen waren ze nog iets meer dan 1,5 zeemijl (2,8 km) van hun doel verwijderd. De officier van de verbindingsdienst Pike, die zich als Duits onderofficier had vermomd, seinde terug en gaf het oproepteken van een Duitse torpedojager, dat hij uit de codeboeken had gehaald die buitgemaakt waren na de raid op Vaagsö in Noorwegen. Hij verzocht de kustbatterijen te wachten en voegde er in duidelijke taal aan toe dat twee vaartuigen, die door gevechtshandelingen schade hadden opgelopen, toestemming vroegen om onmiddellijk door te varen naar de haven. De paar kanonnen die al waren gaan vuren, zwegen, maar op de noordelijke oever bleven ze doorschieten. De MGB 314 gaf toen het internationale teken voor schepen die aangevallen werden door de eigen strijdkrachten. Met die listen, die volkomen in regel waren, won de Britse strijdmacht ruim vijf kostbare minuten en toen de Duitsers het door hadden en om 01.28 u terug in ernst begonnen te vuren, was de HMS Campbeltown al voorbij de zware kustbatterijen gevaren en was nu iets minder dan een zeemijl van het havendok verwijderd. De oude torpedojager haalde de Duitse vlag neer en hees de Britse oorlogsvlag (White Ensing - de witte vlag met rode kruis en de Union Jack (zie Britse vaandels) in de bovenhoek) in top, net zoals ten tijde van de kaapvaart. Tegelijker tijd opende hij het vuur en een Duits wachtschip, die herhaaldelijk getroffen werd aan beide zijden, verdween in de golven. Het vuur van de Britse strijdmacht was dekkend zodat na drie minuten het Duitse kanonvuur begon af te nemen. "Het was een triomf !" verklaarde commandant Ryder, "...voor de artilleristen van de Campbeltown en de andere schepen !" De kleine Britse vloot voer langs de Oude Pier met de vuurtoren, waarop twee luchtafweergeschutsposten stonden. De ramming Toen de HMS Campbeltown omstreeks 01.27 u op 28 maart 1942 al voorbij de zware Duitse kustbatterijen was gevaren, kon niets de oude torpedobootjager nog tegenhouden en omstreeks 01.34 u ramde hij met een snelheid van zo'n 19 à 20 knopen (35 à 37 km/u) door de caissonsluisdeur van het droogdok. Met een daverende slag boorde de boeg van de torpedojager door de deur van het droogdok, die plaats kon bieden aan de grootste Duitse slagschepen. De Campbeltown schoot door zijn snelheid, en nog eens door het binnenstromende getijdewater, verder tot de helft van het droogdok, zonder zijn boeg weliswaar die 12 meter werd ingekort door de enorme klap, juist net voor de opgeborgen springladingen. De caissonsluisdeur plooide door en vloog uit de hengsels en brak de bedieningsarmen mede af uit de sluismuur. De Campbeltown sleepte de caissonsluisdeur onder zich mee zodat de jager in een achteroverhellende positie stil kwam te liggen, doordat de nu nog bijna 50 meter brede sluisdeur zich vastschoorde tegen de beide muren in het droogdok, die al voordien met dokwater gevuld was. Dit was één van de voornaamste doelen, nog vooraleer de commando's voet aan wal hadden gezet vanaf de gestrandde oude torpedojager. De boordkranen werden onderin het schip opengedraaid, zodat de Campbeltown met zijn achterschip verder wegzakte in het dok. De gevechten De 17 kleinere ML-boten kwamen 4 minuten na de ramming aangesneld, maar 8 van deze ML's werden echter vernietigd in het kanaal. Ondertussen landde de motorkanonneerboot MTB 74 nabij de Oude Ingang (Vieux Entrée) waar de draaibrug bevond en schoot twee torpedo's met vertraagde ontstekingsmechanisme, door de doorgangsgeul van de Oude Ingang. De torpedo's kwamen in het Bassin de Saint-Nazaire terecht waar ze later tot ontploffing zouden komen. Van hieruit werd ook de stoutmoedige commandoaanval gelanceerd. Aanvalsgroepen en vernielingsploegen snelden weg over de kaden om hun taken uit te voeren. In het algemeen was overste Newman van plan een bruggenhoofd te vormen en de omgeving van het droogdok van de rest van de stad te isoleren. Een groep onder leiding van sergeant-majoor Moss had opdracht gekregen deze plaats te bezetten die Newman had uitgekozen. De motorsloep van Moss en zijn groep werd echter tot zinken gebracht. Sergeant-majoor Moss begon naar de wal te zwemmen, waar hij een reddingsvlot met een aantal mannen erop achter zich voorttrok, maar er kwam een eind aan die dappere poging toen een zoeklicht aanging en de hele groep door mitrailleurvuur werd gedood. Toen kolonel Newman en de acht man van zijn groep van hun MGB 314 aan wal stapten, hadden ze geen notie van de tragedie van Moss en zijn mannen. Hij zei later: "Brokstukken, rook, vonken en vlammen waren de oorzaak dat men vrijwel niets kon zien !" Een Duitser werd gevangen genomen en hij hoorde van hem dat het gebouw, waarin Newman zijn hoofdkwartier wou vestigen, toevallig ook een Duits hoofdkwartier was. Hij gaf zijn gevangene opdracht om tegen zijn kameraden te zeggen dat ze zich moesten overgeven, maar op dat moment schoten die kameraden naar de Britse commando's die dekking moesten zoeken. Ondertussen pikten ML's overlevenden uit het water op, maakten een rookgordijn en verdwenen, met achterlating van zo'n honderdtal commando's in de dokken. De MGB 314 overleefde de beschietingen en was de laatste die de Oude Pier verliet, haar dekken overvol van gewonde manschappen die ze uit het water hadden opgepikt. Op deze boot bevonden twee matrozen, William Alfred Savage en Frank Smith die zich dapper verweerden met het boordgeschut, doch Savage werd dodelijk getroffen. Twee Duitse vaartuigen die in de binnenste sluiskolk lagen en twee kanonnen op het dak van de U-bootbunker en een batterij op de zuidelijke rivieroever, begonnen eveneens te vuren zodat het kleine Britse hoofdkwartier onder zware beschieting kwam te liggen. Sergeant-majoor Haines en een deel van kapitein Hoopers Special Task Force, die tot taak hadden de twee kanonnen tussen de Oude Pier en de Oude Ingang te vernietigen, kwamen naderbij. Men opende het vuur met een 5-mm mortier en slaagden erin de kanonnen op het U-bootbunkerdak voorlopig tot zwijgen te brengen. Eén van de vernielingsploegen, onder bevel van tweede-luitenant Pennington (Number 4 Commando), slaagde er echter niet in aan land te komen. Maar dat nam niet weg dat de andere groepen geen tijd verloren lieten gaan tijdens hun vernielingswerk. Luitenant Stuart Chant (Commando 5) werd, toen hij nog aan boord was van de HMS Campbeltown, getroffen in zijn rechterarm en linkerbeen door granaatscherven. Hij en zijn mannen klommen met behulp van ladders langs de boeg omlaag en klommen over de bijna platliggende sluisdeuren, waarop de Campbeltown vast lag, naar de droogdokkade, en renden naar het bedieningspomphuis van het droogdok. thumb|rechts|250px| Het pomphuis aan het Droogdok-Normandiedok. Vooraan is het lange kapelgat van de schuifsluisdeuren, schuins achteraan ligt het droogdok-Normandiedok Kapitein Ray's aanvalsgroep vernietigden de schutterspost op het dak van het pomphuis. Chants' mannen vernielden het slot van de stalen deur en daalden vervolgens de ijzeren trappen af om 12 meter onder de grond hun springladingen aan te brengen. Luitenant Chant gaf later zijn beschrijving van die hachelijke onderneming: "Mijn handen waren gewond door kleine granaatscherven en dat maakte het niet gemakkelijk om met de springladingen om te gaan, maar sergeant Dockerill bleef bij me om me te helpen, als ik door mijn verwondingen geen kans zou zien de springladingen tot ontploffing te laten brengen. Ik stuurde de rest van de groep naar boven om de mannen in de buurt te waarschuwen voor de naderende ontploffing. We renden naar buiten en gingen zo maar, onbeschermd, languit op het beton liggen. Gelukkig schoven en kropen we nog een meter of tien verder weg, want toen de ontploffing kwam, vlogen er grote blokken beton door de lucht. Toen de explosie afgelopen was, deden we de rest van onze explosieven in onze rugzakken en renden terug naar het pomphuis. We moesten het vernielingswerk nog voltooien met de vernietiging van de electromotoren en installaties." Ze constateerden dat de electromotoren naar beneden waren gevallen, toen de vloer werd opgeblazen. "Het enige wat we nog behoefden te doen, was een paar slagen geven met de sloophamers en de boel in brand steken." Dit was het verhaal van luitenant Stuart Chant. Luitenant Smalley en zijn groep hadden intussen het windas-station dat in de buurt lag, volledig vernield. Rond 02.00 u kwamen de Stosstruppen van Arbeid- en Flak-Abteilung in het dokkengebied. Deze stootroepen begonnen de commando's duchtig te belagen met hun beschietingen, dat ze moesten terugtrekken tussen de pakhuizen. Ze hergroepeerden zich tussen de magazijnen en zouden uiteindelijk gedwongen worden tot overgave. Maar ze konden wegkomen en omstreeks 03.00 u hoopten ze, onderdoor de draaibruggen te ontkomen en er vandoor te gaan in de stad en van daaruit naar open gebied te ontsnappen. De terugtocht Ondertussen kreeg kolonel Newman het gezelschap van zijn plaatsvervangende commandant-majoor Copland, die van de HMS Campbeltown aan land was gekomen. Newman besloot vanuit zijn hoofdkwartier de groep van kapitein Roy te laten terugtrekken, die een bruggenhoofd gevormd had aan de noordkant van de verbinding tussen de Oude Ingang en het Bassin de Saint-Nazaire. Ondanks het zware spervuur zag korporaal Harrington kans de boodschap van de kolonel naar kapitein Roy over te brengen. Chant kwam met zijn groep op de Oude Pier, voor de gelijknamige ijzeren brug te staan die bestreken werd door kanonvuur vanuit een naburig huis. Hij gaf zijn mannen opdracht zich langs de onderkant van de ijzeren draaibrug voort te zwaaien, hangend aan de brug, totdat ze de overkant bereikt hadden. Ze kwamen allen heelhuids aan de overzijde. Chant schreef later: "We bereikten een paar spoorlijnen die tussen de pakhuizen door liepen en voegden ons bij andere terugtrekkende commandogroepen. "''Toen kwam de nare melding van kolonel Newman:" We zullen naar huis moeten lopen, alle boten zijn vernield of teruggekeerd !" Er waren ong. 70 officieren en manschappen bijeen gebracht bij Newmans' groep, waarvan de helft van hen gewond waren. Newman hield een korte bespreking met zijn overgebleven officieren waarvan sommigen voorstelden om een paar sleepboten te kapen en te trachten over de rivier te ontsnappen. "''Een ander plan," schreef Chant, "...was de kade te volgen en stroomafwaarts te waden of te zwemmen, tot we de Duitse verdedigers kwijt waren. Kolonel Newman besliste echter dat we het beste terug konden keren tussen de pakhuizen door, tot we de brug bereikten." thumb|rechts|200px|De U-bootbunkers en het Bassin de Saint-Nazaire, gezien vanaf de hefbrug en de binnensluisdeuren van de Zuidelijke sluis. thumb|rechts|200px|Zicht op de Zuidelijke sluis met op de achtergrond de dubbele draaibruggen, de buitensluisdeuren en de Avant-Port. Links is de Oude Stad Het was de bedoeling van de kolonel dat de overlevenden kleine groepjes zouden vormen en trachten de Spaanse grens te bereiken. Hij beval hen, zich alleen over te geven als ze geen munitie meer hadden en zich niet noodzakelijk over te geven, als dat niet dringend noodzakelijk was. Voorafgegaan door kapitein Roy en een aanvalsgroep gingen ze op weg waar ze de zuidkant van het Bassin de Saint-Nazaire bereikten, tegenover de 14 U-bootbunkers, waarvan er sommige nog in aanbouw waren. Daar werd luitenant Chant nog eens verwond aan zijn knie door een rondketsende kogel. Hij werd gedragen door zijn mannen, maar een eind verder beval hij zijn mannen hem achter te laten, omdat hij hen toch maar ophield. Chant zag en hoorde dat de Duitsers vanop de gebouwen op de vluchtende commando's schoten toen die zuidwaarts renden richting de Oude Stad en bereikten daarmee de Place de la Vieille Ville en stoten toen door, zuidwaarts de stad in, onder voortdurend Duitse beschieting. Na verloop van tijd vonden Newman en 20 commando's een schuilkelder en besloten daar te blijven tot de volgende avond; dan zouden ze proberen per twee man tegelijk het open veld te bereiken. Enige tijd later vond een Duitse patrouille hen en namen hen krijgsgevangen. Kolonel Newman en zijn mannen werden naar het Duitse hoofdkwartier gebracht en vandaar met vrachtwagens naar een cafélokaal in La Baule gebracht waar de gevangenen bijeen verzameld werden. Chant had eveneens een schuilplaats gevonden en kreeg iets later gezelschap van een soldaat van een andere groep. Ze werden beiden wat later door drie SS-soldaten gevonden en uit hun schuilplaats geschreeuwd. De soldaat kwam uit de schuilplaats met zijn handen boven het hoofd ten teken van overgave, maar dit kon de man niet redden... De soldaat werd ter plaatse, van op een meter afstand, door de drie SS'ers tegelijkertijd door het hoofd geschoten... Ze zagen dat Chant gewond was en droegen hem buiten naar het café waar nog meer gewonde commando's lagen. Luitenant Stuart Chant had enorm veel 'geluk' gehad, ondanks zijn verwondingen... Gevecht met de schepen De groepen die geland waren vanaf de HMS Campbeltown hadden het zwaarder te verduren gekregen, want de ML's hadden er flink van langs gekregen toen ze naar de wal voerden. De bakboordcolonne moesten hun manschappen aan land zetten op de Oude Pier. Slechts één van hen werd vernietigd of onbruikbaar geschoten en slechts een handvol commando's bereikten de oeverkaden. Luitenant-ter-zee Henderson zag geen kans de ML 306 aan de Oude Pier te meren en zette daarna koers naar de Oude Ingang. Daar slaagde hij evenmin om zijn commando's aan land te zetten en maakte rechtsomkeer. Enkele kilometers verder en omstreeks 05.30 u, leverde hij een ongelijke strijd met de Duitse torpedomotorboot Jaguar, de E-boot van F. K. Paul. Sergeant T. F. Durrant, die een dubbelloops Lewis-mitrailleur bediende, bleef doorvuren, ondanks hij 16 maal verwond werd, totdat hij dodelijk over zijn mitrailleur neerviel. Toen de commandant van de ML 306 eveneens sneuvelde, was vrijwel iedereen van de 28 man aan boord, dood of gewond. Daarna moesten ze zich over geven na bijna een uur hevige strijd. Sergeant Durrant werd postuum geëerd met het Victoria Cross, jegens aanbeveling door kapitän-leutnant-zum-See F. K. Paul himzelf - de Duitse officier en bevelhebber van de Jaguar. Van de stuurboordcolonne slaagde alleen de ML 177 erin zijn commando's aan land te droppen. TSM Haines landde aan de Oude Ingang en deed gedurende de gehele operatie 'uitstekend werk'. Een aantal commando's slaagden erin om naar de wal te zwemmen vanaf verlaten boten, echter zonder hun levensnoodzakelijke wapens. Drie andere ML's, de 156, 270 en 446 en de MGB (motorkanonneerboot), waarop het dek glibberig was van het bloed, bereikten het rendezvouspunt met de HMS Atherstone, die enkele mijlen buiten de Loiremonding patrouilleerde en de wacht hield tegen mogelijke aanvallen vanuit de zeezijde. De HMS Tynedale had intussen een onbesliste strijd gevoerd met vijf Duitse E-boten of ook S-boten (Schnellbote), en werd daarbij twee keer getroffen. De bemanning van de ML 156 en de gewonden van MGB 314 werden op de HMS Atherstone overgebracht, terwijl die van de ML's 270 en 446 aan boord van de HMS Tynedale werden overgeplaatst. De beide oorlogsbodems keerden begeleid door vliegtuigen van Coastal Command, behouden terug naar Falmouth. De ML's 160, 307 en 443, onder bevel van luitenant-ter-zee Platt slaagden er eveneens in om op eigen kracht huiswaarts te keren. Zelfs zagen ze nog kans een Duitse Messerschmitt neer te halen. Toen de dag aanbrak op 29 maart 1942, na de bewogen bloedige nacht in Saint-Nazaire, zat de oude HMS Campbeltown nog altijd muurvast op de vernielde caissonsluisdeur van het droogdok-Normandiedok. De Duitsers kwamen massaal toekijken hoe de torpedojager daar lag met zijn verhakkelde voorschip door de ramming. Omstreeks het middaguur waren ongeveer 40 Duitse officieren aan boord van de Britse torpedojager voor inspectie en onderzoek en ongeveer 400 nieuwsgierigen op de beide kademuren van het droogdok. Ondertussen hadden de Duitsers de stad omstreeks 10.00 u op 29 maart omsingeld zodat de overgebleven commando's krijgsgevangen gemaakt of gedood werden. Ze werden allen samengebracht in La Baule in een cafélokaal. Vooraleer ze werden weggevoerd defileerden de gevangen genomen commando's langs enkele baars waar hun gesneuvelde kameraden onder de Britse vlag bedekt lagen. Op de begrafenis werden de Britse gevangenen begroet door Duitse hoge marineofficieren als blijk van waardering en moed voor hun stoutmoedige aanval. Zo'n 214 man waren krijgsgevangen en werden later naar het krijgsgevangenkamp Stalag 133 gestuurd. Vijf commando's konden ontsnappen aan gevangenneming en vluchten later naar Gibraltar. Van de Britse strijdmacht werden 169 man gedood. De Duitsers hadden 42 gesneuvelden en 127 gewonden in de nachtelijke strijd verloren. De explosie De springladingen aan boord van de HSM Campbeltown, die nog altijd muurvast lag in het droogdok op de sluisdeur, zouden volgens timing rond 09.00 u moeten afgaan. Ondertussen onderzochten de Duitsers het schip en slaagden er niet in om de geheime explosieve springladingen te vinden. Toen explodeerde de ondermijnde HMS Campbeltown, omstreeks 10.35 u met het gevolg van verschrikkelijk vele Duitse doden en gewonden. Ongeveer 250 militairen en burgers in de onmiddellijke omgeving werden door de rondvliegende brokstukken gedood of verwond. De reden voor de late ontsteking die de explosie veroorzaakten, was het feit dat de Britten 'potlood'-detonators hadden gebruikt. Door het gebruiken van deze 'potlood'-detonators alleen, gaven ze bij benadering een tijdsduurvertraging op. Er volgden nog verscheidene ontploffingen op 30 maart, omstreeks 16.30 u en 17.30 u toen er torpedo's met vertraagde ontstekingswerking, die door de MTB 74 waren afgevuurd doorheen de Oude Ingang, ontploften in het Bassin de Saint-Nazaire. Deze verlate eplosies brachten een paniektoestand teweeg bij het Duitse garnizoen. Dit leidde tot verwarring en verdachtmaking tegenover de Franse burgerbevolking omdat de Duitsers dachten, met het Frans Verzet te doen te hebben, waarop ze op Franse burgers schoten. 16 Franse burgers werden gedood in het uitgelokte kruisspervuur en ong. 30 Fransen werden gewond. Later werden ongeveer 1.500 Franse burgers gearresteerd en weggevoerd naar een interneringskamp in Savenay. Met de totale operatie werden ongeveer 400 Duitsers gedood. Tot slot Er werd beweerd dat de Duitsers toen wel 300 Franse havenarbeiders hebben doodgeschoten, zelfs leden van hun eigen Organisation Todt. De Commando's hadden 169 gesneuvelde officieren en militairen en 214 waren van hen waren krijgsgevangenen genomen. 22 commando's konden nog ontsnappen met het restant van het flottielje naar Groot-Brittannië en vijf van hen, die achtergelaten waren, slaagden erin via Spanje naar Engeland terug te keren. Dat waren korporaal Wheeler, de korporaals Douglas, Howard en Sims en soldaat Harding. Hun succes en doorzettingsvermogen en het initiatief wierp vruchten af door de commando-opleiding. Ondanks het zware slachtofferaantal die de Britse overvallers ondergingen, werd de raid op Saint-Nazaire tot de meest succesvolle vermeld: de dokken werden ernstig beschadigd en de overige waren nog onbruikbaar tot in de loop van 1947. Nalatenschap thumb|rechts|200px| Het monument in Falmouth, Groot-Brittannië, ter nagedachtenis van de gesneuvelden en de Raid op Saint-Nazaire Een herdenkingmonument werd neergezet aan de havenzijde in Falmouth met de insciptie: *"OPERATION CHARIOT" - "From this harbour 622 sailors and commandos set sail for the successful raid on St. Nazaire 28th March 1942 168 were killed 5 Victoria Crosses were awarded" — · — "Dedicated to the memory of their comrades by the St. Nazaire Society" Literatuur *''Saint-Nazaire: Operation Chariot - 1942: Battleground French Coast''; James G Dorrian; Pen & Sword Books, 2006: ISBN 1-84415-334-7 (www.jamesgdorrian.com) *''St. Nazaire 1942'', The Great Commando Raid; Osprey Campaign Series #92, Ken Ford; Osprey Publishing, 2001; ISBN 1-84176-231-8 . *''Storming St. Nazaire''; James G. Dorrian; Leo Cooper, London 1998; ISBN 0-85052-419-9 . *''St. Nazaire Commando''; Stuart Chant-Sempill; John Murray, London 1985; ISBN 0-89141-315-4 . *''The Attack on St. Nazaire''; Commander R.E.D. Ryder; John Murray, London 1947. *''Forgotten Voices of the Second World War''; Max Arthur; Ebury Press, London 2004; ISBN 0-09189-734-3 *''Turned Towards the Sun'';Michael Burn; Michael Russell (Publishing) Ltd, Great Britain 2003; ISBN 0-85955-280-2. *''The Greatest Raid of All''; C.E. Lucas Phillips; William Heinemann Ltd, London 1958. [categorie:Oorlog